The End and A New Beginning
by wolfbaby23
Summary: love to hurt to new gifts
1. Chapter 1

The End and A New Beginning

Bella,Aro mix

So it is love story lol sappy I know but I love it cuz I wrote it.

I don't owe Twilight Saga

Chapter 1

Saved or Death

Recap on what happen when Edward left(barsterd).

After Edward left bella was a recek.

She did not eat or was with another vamp at this time he said he was happy but he was not and wanted bella in his cold sparkly arms again.

Sorry if u like edwred but he is a ass for leveing her in book and movie bastuerd

Bpov

It has bin 3 weeks he has bin gone and I don't care any more I am done with love and with this life but what can I do I am broken and worthless to anyone not even Jake wont take to me so I am alone *shigh*

Aro's pov

My sweet Isabella is so broken but I think I can fix that if we change her and she joins us with her gift we will be more powerful then before."Jane get the gard ready you have a mission bring back Isabella swan alive and human go now Edward left her broken and we can fix her go now Jane that is all"

I hope we can fix her so she is why do I care about this human she is food but this feeling I have is weird I will ask Cuis later we need to get ready for Isabella.

Felix's pov

Isabella I remember her from when Edward cam to let her stay humane longer she was weak but as a vampire she will be strong and a great assite to our gard and family.

Bpov

I was siting in my bed waiting for death or someone to save me but ether will come so I sit and wonder were I went wrong in life an if I could go back in time I would and chanded the past but I cant so I will wait for death. Just then I hear a crash of the back door breaking I go and hid in my closeit then my bed room door opens and they wake to my closed.i holed my breth wen the door opens and I see a pair of red eye looking back.i was so scared until I relized it was the vitore gaured and I know the were not going to hurt me well if they did they would have all ready,so I know I have some chance of living."come with us u will be safe"said demitir so I got up and took his hand he had exstand so we coud take.

Dpov

"Isabella aro our master wants to see u,have 2 chose come with us or die with ur family"

she looked scared which I hated to do to her but I had to do it ." ok I will go"bella said.

How did u like it was it good!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loved and Changed

Still Don't owe twilight saga

Bpov

We were at the airport getting on a privet plane which was nice if I was not going to my may be death.I was looking out the window when someone tapte me On the shorlerd I looked and it was damitei"how are u doing Isabella"he asked"yes I am fine and it is just bella"I toled him."aright we are here so plez follow me bella"so I did as I was asked and when we came to a lager cales which I do we wake to the throne room when I felt like someone was watching me so I sped up and demitir grade my hand"it is all right bella no one will hurt u when u are with me"he pulled me closes to him so we were almost flush to echa others sides.

We got to the thron room and stoud in front of the 3 kings Aro,Marcus, looked at me with all bright smiles"ah Isabella how nice to see u again,how are u doing"he asked

"fine aro how are u""good good now that u are here wen would u like to change my dear Isabella"I was so unsure but mayed my mined up fast"right now is that ok"Aro's face change with so many emoshonis I lost track but his eye locked on mine and I know I was safe with him by my side wait what I cant fall for a king of a vampires shit shit shit like he know what I was thinking he stared to say…

(just a litte cliff sorry)

Apov

At that moment wen Isabella waked in I fell hard for her looks and butley but as a vampire she will be wanted to change now I was so ready to pounces on her and changer her but helled out my control so I would not hurt her "demitir.."so in stead said "demitir stay here I will take Isabella to the clean room to change her"

"come Isabella it will all be over soon.

Bpov

I fowled aro to the the clean room so he can change me the feeling I had for him were so strong that he was now in which I so bad want to kiss him but I know I coud not.

"Isabella what is wrong u look like u are fighting a baltie with ur self my dear why"aro asked "no no I am fine"I said I hope he blevid it cuz I know I did the next think I know is I am up agentst a wall with aro pinning me with his body.i looked up at his eye they had love and deisier in them if he was not holding me I would have fallen. When he capterd my lips it was like fire works were going off. He was so passoint and caring I fellit like I it was only me and him.

Apov

I coud not help but kiss her she was so wow just wow and so I pined her to the wall and she did not fight she look like she wanted it so I know I was doing the right thing.i change her right there and took her to my room for the rest of change.

Cliff hahahahahahaha but do u like it

It is very….. H.O.T….


End file.
